Ben 10: Alien Force
Ben 10: Alien Force was a Cartoon Network show that aired from 2008 to 2012, it was preceded by the original Ben 10 and succeeded by Ben 10: Omniverse, it's part of the Original or Generation 1 continuity of the Ben 10 franchise. It was known from Ben 10: Alien Force: Ultimate Alien, or just Ultimate Alien, during the third and fourth seasons. Seasons 1 "Highbreed Invasion" (2008-2009) This season aired 26 episodes in total, these include of: *Ben 10 Returns, Part 1 *Ben 10 Returns, Part 2 *Everybody Talks About the Weather *Kevin's Big Score *All That Glitters *Max Out *Pier Pressure *What Are Little Girls Made Of? - reveals Ben and Gwen's grandmother, Verdona, is also a magic user, and one who has "unlocked" her "true" form (one that is made of mana), an Anodite. Throughout the episode, she tries to convince Gwen to come with her to Ledgerdomain, where all Anodites go to master their newfound powers and to be in safety from humans. She teaches Gwen how to become one, but when she refuses to come with her, she tries to destroy Gwen's human form so she's only an anodite and has to come with her to Ledgerdomain. *The Gauntlet *Paradox *Be-Knighted *Plumbers' Helpers *X = Ben + 2 *Darkstar Rising *Alone Together *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Save the Last Dance *Undercover *Pet Project *Grounded *Voided from OTL: Animo isn't D'Void, D'Void is a different character, that stole Animo's technology to control the guardians. Animo does appear, with part of his arm missing and bandaged, which he lost to a Guardian controlled by D'Void. He helps Ben and as a result is allowed to return to Earth. *Inside Man *Birds of a Feather *Unearthed uses her Anodite form instead of Tiny seeing it *War of the Worlds, Part 1 OTL, Wildmutt is also used *War of the Worlds, Part 2 mostly as OTL but with Ben unlocking 10 new aliens. Vengeance of Vilgax (2009) to OTL episodes. Starts off like OTL, Vilgax defeating Ultimos and conquering his planet, but not as a part of the Conqueror's challenge, but to get the power source for a giant Null Void Generator. No Conqueror's challenge for Ben either, Vilgax holds Earth ransom (with the threat of sending it to the Null Void), unless Ben fights him. During final fighting scene (where Chromastone gets shattered), Psyphon activates it but it then gets deactivated by Kevin and Gwen. Ben isn't nearly as arrogant and egotistical as his Season 3 Alien Force self, but not as cold as his Season 1 and 2 self. He's more light hearted and immature, but less so than his 10 year old self. Overall he acts like a slightly more mature version of his Omniverse self. 2 (2009-2010) continues his attitude from ITTL's Vengeance of Vilgax. It's explained in show from Gwen to Kevin, that his increased joke-making is him adjusting to life post-Highbreeds. Kevin also isn't revealed to be an alien, his father is a mutant like him. *Revelations - Continuing after War of the Worlds and Vengeance of Vilgax, it is revealed that Ben's identity has been made known to the world much OTL Fame, minus the Rath cameo, but Jimmy never shows them Bivalvan, instead he shows them a video of the Highbreed Tree Monster from If All Else Fails wreaking havoc on a forest, Ben tries to call Max, who doesn't respond, with the Rustbucket gone, they go find him and they do at the Tree Monster, the rest is similar to If All Else Fails. *Basic Training much OTL, no Fasttrack, Diamondhead, Terraspin, or Ultimate Echo Echo, instead Big Chill, XLR8, and Rocks. XLR8 looks similar to his OS appearance but with his OTL Reboot colors *Simple *Con of Rath *Inferno *Vreedle, Vreedle *Fool's Gold *Singlehanded *Busy Box *Trade-Off of Squidstrictor, used instead of Jetray, as Ben and Kevin together find Gwen *In Charm's Way *Time Heals Gwen v. Alt Reality Charmcaster fight. When Alt Reality Ben, sees Gwen, he tears up and they hug it out instead of Gwen trying to explain herself. *Primus peels off Ben's skin, instead of just coming off, removing the upper most layer of skin and causing him some pain. *Above and Beyond *Ghost Town *Vendetta *Secret of Chromastone returns to normal, and afterwards appears much more Tetrax or his OS counterpart, but with a different outfit. *Duped * Ben episode. He's all alone due to everyone getting mad at him last episode, which results in him taking time to reflect and think. He learns of the Omnitrix gender change function (turning the Omnitrix dial Pink and Black from Green and black) as it acts up, and as a result, he spends the episode as a girl (human and alien forms). *Double or Nothing NRG, Armadrillo, Water Hazard, or Ultimates. Heatblast instead. *Inspector 13 AmpFibian or Terraspin, Clockwork still debuts. *The Mother of All Vreedles Ultimate Spidermonkey or Rustbucket III. * and Gwen are revealed to be fraternal twins by their parents, resulting in them becoming emotionally distraught *Video Games *Ultimate Battle Part 1 [OTL Final Battle Part 1, Ben transforms into a Chimeran Sui Generis, which he names, during his fight with Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur, after normal Humungousaur getting a beatdown by his Ultimate counterpart. Kevin mentions re-unlocking Master Control to Ben, but Ben denies, reminiscing about what happened last time (VoV). *Ultimate Battle Part 2 Final Battle Part 2 - more intense Ben vs. Vilgax fight scene, using the aliens he used OTL, but also Big Chill, Chromastone, Spider-Monkey, Goop, Rath, Humungousaur (and Ultimate Humungousaur), Echo Echo 3 (2010-2011) * half of Fame, with Bivalvan *Hit Em' Where They Live *Escape from Aggregor *Viktor: The Spoils *Too Hot To Handle *Andreas' Fault *The Big Story *Girl Trouble *(insert another episode here) *Revenge of the Swarm *Fused *Hero Time *Ultimate Aggregor *Map of Infinity *RED My Mind Glory without Cash and JT, instead its Harangue who's trying to take credit for Ben's fame. *Eye of the Beholder *Deep *Where The Magic Happens *Perplexahedron *The Forge of Creation *... Nor Iron Bars a Cage *The Enemy of My Enemy *Absolute Power Part 1 *Absolute Power Part 2 4 (2011-12) *The Widening Gyre *The Creature from Beyond *Greetings from Techadon *The Transmorigification of Eunice *It's Not Easy Being Gwen off with Ben and Gwen having a talk, then Ben says something about easy Gwen's life is, Gwen gets mad and casts a spell under her breath, Ben asks what she said and she says nothing as a result. The next morning, Ben wakes up in Gwens body, most of episode goes as OTL except Ben's in Gwen's body and vice versa. *Prisoner Number 775 is Missing *The Purge *Mourning After Manny reappear. Pierce's funeral. Plumber's helpers go after Forever Knights as revenge *Moonstruck *The Perfect Girlfriend *The Eggman Cometh Helpers appear, as well as Ultimate Big Chill, which Ben uses when the dragons break out of regular's ice. instead of Fasttrack *Ben 10K Returns Ben semi-transforms into aliens, with certain body parts like his arms or legs, doing so The Flame Keepers' Circle *The Ultimate Sacrifice concerned about using Ghostfreak, Rocks and Squidstrictor instead of Diamondhead and Brainstorm *Freedom for 774 and Plumbers' Helpers free the 774 aliens from Alien 51 *Couples Retreat instead of Fasttrack, Squidstrictor replaces Jetray for one of the transformations *Catch a Falling Star *The Enemy of My Frenemy instead of Fasttrack *A Knight to Remember instead of Fasttrack *Solitary Alignment instead of Fasttrack, Rocks instead of Humungousaur after - still transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur *Night of the Living Nightmare instead of Fasttrack *The End of the Beginning Part 1 Knights don't fight Ben and gang, team up. As looking for Esoterica and the seal, they find that they (the Esoterica) were already there. They reach the seal when its too late, Conduit Edwards, dressed in robes, has begun the ritual to revive Diagon, and sacrifices Winston. The episode ends with Vilgax breaking the cracked seal and showing Diagon's dimension. *The End of the Beginning Part 2 is freed. George kills Edwards at the star. Ben goes Ultimate Heatblast and incapicitates Vilgax, and when they leave the cave (like the end of UE Part 1, they find Diagon in the sky. Max, Julie and Ship, Patelliday, and the Plumbers Helpers' show up, right before Diagon sends out a beam that turns everyone into Esoterica. Ben's Omnitrix is revealed to protect them, while Ascalon protects most of the Forever Knights. Enoch (leading Comedy and Tragedy), Urian, Patrick and Driscoll lead their knights into battle against the Esoterica (with Driscoll's front line being a squad of Forever Ninjas). Sir Morton, Connor, Foreverduke838, Squire, Sir Dagonet also make appearances. *The End of the Beginning Part 3 Category:Ben 10 Category:Television